Babysitter pour mômes spéciaux
by RedFaether
Summary: Suite a un affrontement qui tourne mal, Loki ramène tous ceux présents sur le lieu au stade de leur enfance... A l'exception de Wolverine, qui se retrouve en charge de dix enfants dont deux seulement sont humains, à devoir les protéger du danger grandissant, à gérer le SHIELD... Oh, et accessoirement, à apprendre à s'occuper d'enfants. IronFrost
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !**

**Ceci est ma première fiction dans le domaine d'Avengers, et à mon grand regret, aucun des personnages, pas même Loki ne m'appartiennent !**

**Pairings : IronFrost**

** Cherik**

** Un peu de Clintasha**

Logan ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais Loki avait plutôt intérêt à se rendre rapidement. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, hanté par la superposition des deux époques qu'il avait vécues, et il était de très mauvaise humeur. A sa droite, les Avengers se tenaient en position de combat –à l'exception de Thor qui tentait encore de raisonner le super-vilain. A sa gauche, le professeur Xavier semblait parfaitement calme mais ses doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil trahissaient sa tension alors que les diverses armes métalliques de Magneto venaient s'ajouter au bordel sans nom qui régnait.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait appeler les autres X-Men ? grogna-t-il.

-Pas maintenant, Logan.

Il haussa les épaules et ses griffes d'aciers transpercèrent la peau entre ses doigts. Il avait la migraine à force de sentir sa mémoire se modifier. Par ailleurs, il doutait de pouvoir être utile au professeur puisque Magneto pouvait aisément manipuler l'adamentium de ses os. Thor revint près de ses amis, l'air aussi furieux que peiné, et la tension monta d'un cran.

-Va les aider, Logan, dit doucement Charles.

Il secoua la tête. A l'évidence, la bande de super-héros attachait plus d'importance au dieu mégalomane qu'à Magneto, et il devait rester pour protéger le télépathe –tant qu'il le pouvait. Wolverine plissa les yeux pour discerner les actions du manipulateur de métal et constata qu'il se tenait aussi éloigné de Loki que lui-même se tenait éloigné des Avengers. Leurs deux mondes ne pouvaient se mélanger, point. Ils étaient trop différents, et la façon dont les humains les considéraient mettait une trop forte animosité entre eux. Un sort fusa soudain, et il aurait atteint Logan si Steve Rogers n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de sauter devant lui et de parer le danger. A priori, le dieu se fichait bien de différencier mutants et super-héros, lui. Magnifique. Encouragé par l'action de son collègue, Magneto fit tournoyer un peu plus les chutes de métal tranchant autour de lui et vola jusqu'à eux. Logan sentit la colère faire place à la lassitude.

-Super, deux psychopathes pour le prix d'un, marmonna Tony Stark.

Thor lui lança un regard furieux, et le professeur se tourna vers lui pour répondre calmement, comme s'il était un élève de son établissement.

-Erik a des idéaux différents des miens, et ne les résout pas de la même manière, mais il est tout à fait saint d'esprit.

-Loki a peut-être dégénéré jusqu'au point de non retour, il n'en reste pas moins mon frère, homme de métal. Surveillez vos paroles.

Super, songea Wolverine. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il demande à Ororo si elle pensait qu'il y avait une raison au fait que deux personnes puissent subir des traumatismes semblables et finir par se ranger au final dans deux camps opposés. Avoir cette discussion avec Jean aurait pu être intéressant, mais il ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard. Elle était morte, une éternité auparavant, et elle avait hanté ses songes jusqu'à le mener à la folie. Pourtant, rien de ceci n'était arrivé. La migraine le tirailla un peu plus.

-Bon, ça suffit. On les stoppe ou on les invite à déjeuner ?

Sa patience était de plus en plus limitée. Il vit le professeur lui lancer un coup d'œil inquiet. Bien sûr. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait, il se souvenait d'une partie et avait vécu l'autre à travers ses souvenirs.

-On les stoppe, répondit Captain America avant de commencer à distribuer les ordres.

Logan soupira et se rangea finalement à leurs côtés.

Loki s'allongea pantelant sur le sol jonché de verre brisé et de liquides inconnus. Du sang coulait de ses joues et de sa tempe droite, là où le plâtre provenant du plafond l'avait touché en s'effondrant. Un coup de Stark, sans doute. A moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre du marteau de Thor. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait que de distinguer vaguement les étagères cassées et les flacons colorés. Choisir un laboratoire près d'une casse de voiture pour se retirer n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures machinations, d'autant plus qu'à ce qu'il avait compris, un mutant renégat avait choisi les cadavres métalliques des voitures comme abri. Le dieu ferma les yeux un instant, espérant ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience et regagner un peu de lucidité en même temps que de l'énergie. La rage destructrice qui le consumait avait pris des proportions qu'il n'avait pu imaginer, et encore moins contrôler. Le plafond qui s'était effondré sur lui avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire revenir à la réalité tandis que la douleur brûlait son corps. Il était incapable de bouger et ne disposait d'aucune autre distraction que la réflexion. Le plafond –ou ce qu'il en restait, était blanc. Apaisant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la bande d'amis de son frère n'entre dans le laboratoire pour savoir pourquoi il avait arrêté de lancer des sorts, et ne le trouve résigné et défait sur le sol. Il avait été stupide. Sa mort aurait pu lui permettre de repartir de zéro, dans un monde inconnu, sous une autre apparence, ou dans des contrées reculées d'Asgard. Au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé aveugler par le pouvoir et la possibilité de prendre la place d'Odin alors qu'il était faible. Il avait connu la rédemption en sauvant les neuf mondes et s'était arrangé pour commettre un nouveau crime. Il avait gaspillé toutes les chances qui lui avaient été données, depuis que le Père de Toutes Choses l'avait recueilli à Jotunheim. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'essaie de la dissimuler. Il était vaincu. Quelques heures plus tôt, Thor avait essayé de le raisonner, et là encore, il avait eu l'occasion d'accepter de se rendre. A présent, Clint était à terre, et aucun des Avengers ne le laisserait partir sans qu'il ne soit tué –ou emmené dans les geôles d'Asgard. Aucun plan ne pouvait plus le sauver. Et même s'il pouvait penser qu'il n'avait jamais pu être sauvé, qu'Odin avait eu tort d'essayer de l'aimer comme son fils, il devait admettre qu'il était plus le coupable que la victime. Une déflagration retentit, et Loki consentit enfin à se relever. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, pas même la vie, alors il pouvait toujours tenter une dernière fois de s'enfuir, et de faire abstraction de ses rêves de vengeance, de sa jalousie pour Thor et de sa soif de pouvoir. Le voile rouge de la folie recouvrit de nouveau sa vision lorsqu'il sortit dignement du bâtiment tombant en ruine malgré ses vêtements déchirés, ses plaies, et son être couvert de poussière. Il constata qu'ils s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour se concentrer sur le mutant, qui était à présent accompagnée d'une femme. Loki laissa échapper un hoquet devant sa peau bleue si semblable à celle d'un Jotun, avant de voir ses cheveux flamboyants, indiquant sa nature sans nul doute mutante également. L'amertume de la haine lui brûla la gorge, et il oublia qu'il pouvait aisément s'enfuir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte tout de suite. Clint, à terre, leva les yeux, et attrapa son arc. L'épisode du Tesseract restait gravé dans son esprit. Loki ricana jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche vienne se planter dans son épaule. Il eut envie de hurler de rage et de laisser les larmes affluer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il venait de nouveau d'être un idiot fini. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'il ignorait encore sa vraie nature, lorsque Thor et lui étaient encore loin du trône. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Son esprit malade et désorienté faisait appel à la magie inconsciemment. Elle commença à envelopper ses mains.

-Captain ! hurla Clint, incapable de bouger.

Roger se retourna, mais fut distrait par son inquiétude pour Stark, cloué à terre par le pouvoir du manipulateur de métal. Des enfants. Tout était si simple, alors.

-BANNER !

Et puis Loki perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

Les griffes de Logan effleurèrent la peau de Mystique. Fort heureusement pour lui, Magneto avait trouvé en Stark une bonne cible –et le millionnaire, philanthrope et tout le reste avait été stupide de l'attaquer alors qu'il était l'IronMan. L'homme de fer. Une décharge d'énergie frappa l'environnement et Logan ferma les yeux, aveuglé, toussant sous la poussière, tiraillé par la douleur enflammant son corps et par la migraine qui cognait à présent si fort qu'il crut s'évanouir. Lorsque la sensation insupportable cessa et qu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il resta interloqué, incapable de parler. Il se retourna instinctivement vers l'antre de Loki, pour s'apercevoir que le dieu se trouvait près de Clint Barton, dans le même état que les autres –à ceci près qu'il convulsait. Désormais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination, il sentit ses griffes de métal se rétracter et la stupeur faire place au désespoir. Il marcha prudemment près de Loki et de l'agent du SHIELD inconscients avant de les ramener avec les autres, puis il s'assit à terre, entièrement démuni. Il se releva soudainement lorsqu'il les entendit se réveiller, et se retrouva debout, au milieu de dix enfants qui, quelques instants plus tôt, étaient encore des adultes en train de s'entretuer.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il, on se calme.

Il devait commencer par les identifier. Mystique était toujours la même, en dépit de ses traits enfantins et du sourire insouciant qui lui ornait le visage –une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Natasha, dont les vêtements de cuir avaient laissé place à une robe noire, arborait une expression farouche et observait ses camarades avec méfiance. L'enfant blond, musclé, portant des vêtements d'un autre temps devait être Steve. Assis sur le sol, la lanière de son marteau enroulée autour de son poignet, Thor suçait son pouce, le regard vague. Il avait les cheveux à peine plus courts, mais plus clairs, et rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait été un homme fort et musclé. Banner contemplait calmement ses camarades, un air doux et serein sur le visage malgré le fait qu'un de ses yeux soit dissimulé par une mèche châtain. Avec ébahissement, Logan vit un gamin dont les boucles noires retombaient souplement sur sa nuque se diriger vers Mystique, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la joie et la curiosité. Il peina à réconcilier l'apparence de Charles Xavier, mais l'enfant s'était laissé glisser du fauteuil roulant, et _marchait_. Se tenant à l'écart des autres, un petit garçon au visage anguleux et aux yeux gris serrait sa main sur le côté gauche de son pull, et Wolverine le reconnut par élimination comme Magneto. Enfin, Clint pleurait, allongé sur le sol, ses cheveux auburn coupés courts en bataille, gémissant chaque fois qu'il tentant de se relever. Loki était toujours inconscient et secoué par des convulsions, dans un habit certes à sa taille mais identique à l'ancien, et toujours déchiré. Et Logan se tenait au milieu de ces enfants, angoissé et incapable de réagir. Certes, il donnait des cours à l'institut de Charles Xavier, mais pas à d'aussi jeunes individus, et ils n'étaient pas aussi insupportables que les Avengers.

-Mon frère ! hurla Thor en se précipitant vers Loki.

Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Le petit garçon s'agenouilla aux côtés du dieu affaibli, et commença à le secouer. Au même moment, une dispute éclata entre Mystique et le professeur, et Logan comprit qu'il avait intérêt à réagir immédiatement.

-Eh, du calme ! ordonna-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Thor et en l'écartant. Tu es en train d'aggraver les choses !

Clint gémit un peu plus, et l'homme réalisa qu'il souffrait réellement, bien que sa version adulte ne l'ait pas laissé voir.

-Bon, voyons voir. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'enfant désigna sa jambe ensanglantée. Thor recommença à secouer son frère. Natasha protesta dans une langue inconnue. Et lui, Logan, n'avait plus qu'à gérer tout ce petit monde et à les ramener à la tour Stark, tout en sachant parfaitement que s'il contactait leur boss, il se prendrait l'engueulade à la place de Loki. Magnifique, et très attrayant.

Sur le coup, Logan crut avoir mal entendu, mais Pepper le regardait très sérieusement à travers son écran d'ordinateur.

-C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas revenir ?

-Je vous signale que je suis actuellement en train d'assister à une centaine d'heures de réunion pour le compte de Stark Industries, et que donc, non, je ne peux pas. Vous allez devoir les gérer seul… Rassurez vous, Jarvis sera ravi de vous assister. La tour est assez grande pour pouvoir tous les accueillir.

La migraine le tenaillait toujours autant, Nick Fury venait de passer une heure à hurler, il avait dû le retenir de tuer Loki et Magneto pendant une autre heure, jusqu'à ce que le directeur du SHIELD déclare qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper, et se débrouiller pour les faire redevenir normaux.

-Mais ils ne vont jamais m'écouter !

Il détesta le son de sa voix.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, ce sont des enfants et vous êtes adulte ! Je serai de retour dans trois semaines, mais en attendant, agissez comme un moniteur de colonie de vacances, ou comme un babysitter de longue durée ! Faites vous un dossier par individu, notez tout ce que vous savez sur lui et consultez le en cas de difficulté. Affirmez votre autorité…

Il écouta ses conseils avec la furieuse envie de retourner à l'Institut et de dormir, puis il se rappela que le professeur avait été touché par le sortilège. Il devait le tirer de là, et les autres avec.

-Pourquoi Loki ne m'a pas transformé à votre avis ?

Pepper haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était conscient qu'il fallait un adulte ?

Génial. Et c'était tombé sur lui. Logan ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté ou insulté. Il envisagea de le rendre à Fury, mais son sens moral le lui interdisait. Magneto et lui avaient beau avoir commis des crimes, ils étaient à présent des enfants, et les tuer serait inacceptable. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Miss Potts ? fit une voix derrière eux.

-Navrée Logan mais je dois y retourner. Bonne chance.

Elle semblait sincèrement compatissante, mais l'homme eut envie de lui proposer d'échanger leurs places. Ces trois semaines allaient être une torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, et mis mon histoire en follow ou favori ! Ca me touche beaucoup :) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Logan profitait de ce qu'il savait être ses dernières minutes de répit de la journée. D'ici quelques instants, Jarvis lui indiquerait poliment que l'un des gamins s'était réveillé et qu'il devait préparer le petit déjeuner. La veille avait été son premier jour d'essai en tant que babysitter, et il l'avait passé à tenter de garder son calme, calmer les disputes, les chagrins et les joutes verbales tandis qu'il découvrait les joies de la paternité et qu'il comprenait un peu mieux où les Avengers et mutants en étaient. Mystique avait piqué une crise quand il l'avait appelée ainsi, et il avait dû se résoudre à écouter comment le professeur l'appelait –Raven. Tous ces enfants ne répondaient bien évidemment qu'à leurs prénoms. Ensuite, ils ne se souvenaient pas les uns des autres mieux, leur mémoire était étrangement modifiée. Steve savait venir d'un autre temps mais avait gardé son adaptation progressive au XXIème siècle. Bruce savait qu'il pouvait se transformer en Hulk, et faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais il ne semblait plus aussi hanté par cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'auparavant. Mais le plus inquiétant restait Raven et Charles, qui étaient persuadés d'être frère et sœur. Certes, Thor et Loki le pensaient aussi, mais ils l'avaient cru une bonne partie de leur véritable enfance puis adolescence.

-Miss Natasha est réveillée, Monsieur.

En l'absence de maturité –plus qu'à l'accoutumée s'entend- de Tony Stark, Jarvis semblait l'avoir désigné comme l'autorité de la maison. Et Logan se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer son temps libre à penser aux mômes plutôt que de se détendre.

-Génial, grogna-t-il.

La petite fille ne communiquait la plupart du temps qu'en russe, langue qui lui était inconnue.

-Tous les autres semblent également réveillés, monsieur, même Loki.

Logan s'efforça de le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle –une fois que les convulsions du dieu s'étaient calmées, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il se demanda s'il allait avoir à faire à un enfant dépressif ou à un psychopathe de quatre ans.

-Tout se passe bien ?

-C'est un véritable chaos, monsieur. Puis-je suggérer que vous mettiez en place un système de dortoir, et que vous attribuiez une fonction à chaque pièce ?

L'intelligence artificielle était son seul allié et lui apportait une grande aide. Logan acquiesça, et enfila ce qui lui tomba sur la main avant de foncer dans le salon où ils étaient tombés endormis la veille après avoir dépensé leur énergie en bêtise. Le semblant de rangement qu'il avait ordonné n'était plus. Raven et Charles se disputaient un livre, Tony et Bruce avaient démonté la télécommande de la télévision, Thor secouait son frère, Natasha hurlait sur Clint, Erik boudait, et Steve demandait aux autres de se calmer. Magnifique. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ils se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, certains eurent la décence de prendre un air coupable puis le bruit recommença. Wolverine s'efforça se rester parfaitement calme et d'établir un ordre de priorité. La télécommande était remplaçable, et il ne parlait pas russe. Il saisit le livre à moitié déchiré et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage scientifique sur la génétique. Bien sûr, le professeur de quatre ans savait déjà lire. Prétendus frère et sœur braquèrent un même regard furibond sur lui.

-Si vous l'abîmez, aucun des deux ne l'aura. Raven, tu sais lire ?

-Non.

Il tendit l'ouvrage à Charles, dont les grands yeux bleus brillèrent de fascination lorsqu'il se plongea dans les premières pages.

-Toi, arrête un peu de secouer ton frère !

Depuis la veille il passait son temps à donner des ordres, et il avait la gorge sèche. Il écarta le petit garçon blond et se pencha anxieusement sur le responsable de la situation. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, et ses yeux verts papillonnaient.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, mon frère ! A ton avis, où sommes-nous ? Père et Mère nous ont-ils envoyés ici dans un but précis ?

-Tais toi, Thor, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Loki.

Le sourire de son frère vacilla légèrement, et Logan le dévisagea, tentant de comprendre où il en était, espérant qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il pourrait inverser le sort.

Loki avait mal à la tête et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Le bruit qui régnait dans la pièce aggravait les choses. Il balaya les alentours du regard tandis que les contours devenaient un peu plus précis, et se rendit compte que le seul sur lequel il pouvait mettre un nom était celui de son frère. Il éprouvait une étrange envie de fondre en larmes, et ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. A vrai dire, son dernier souvenir remontait au festin saluant la victoire de son Père sur Vanaheim. Un homme adulte le dévisageait comme s'il allait le changer en cheval sous peu. Il devait être le responsable du groupe d'enfants, et vu le vacarme qui régnait, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Où sommes nous ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sans cesser de le fixer étrangement –il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas des manières : on ne fixait pas les gens ainsi, et les princes encore moins- l'homme répondit :

-A la Tour Stark.

A la connaissance de Loki, aucun des neufs mondes ne portait ce nom, mais ce pouvait simplement être un endroit dans l'un de ces mondes. Mais pas Asgard. Les objets présents dans cette pièce étaient bien trop insolites. Il se tourna vers Thor :

-Père et Mère sont-ils au courant ?

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard de l'adulte, tandis qu'il soupirait de déception. Son frère perdit un peu de son sourire, et retourna la question à leur responsable, qui resta sans voix. Leur discussion avait alertés les autres enfants.

-Je veux voir mes parents ! exigea un petit garçon avec une jambe bandée.

Un autre haussa les épaules avec désinvolture :

-Si mon père m'a placé avec Logan, c'est que l'endroit est réputé. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui ne lui apporterait aucun bénéfice.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva une petite fille.

Et Loki nota qu'elle avait la peau bleue. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-on laissé une progéniture de Jotun en leur compagnie ? Il se tourna vers Thor, qui perçut sa tension.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère, je te protégerais.

-Fermez là !

La voix de l'adulte claqua, ramenant aussitôt le silence. Il avait encore plus d'autorité qu'Odin, songea Loki.

-Bien. Reprenons. Vous êtes ici parce que grâce à un dieu mégalomane, vous avez subi un choc –le premier qui proteste ne déjeune pas !- et qu'il faut que vous soyez en sécurité en attendant que moi-même, le directeur du SHIELD et Pepper Potts trouvions une solution. Vos parents ne s'inquièteront pas.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Loki :

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Indulgemment, le second prince d'Asgard lui décrivit le banquet festif auquel lui et Thor avaient assisté. L'homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, l'air désemparé. Pourtant, son frère avait déjà dû faire le récit des évènements.

-Monsieur, il me semble qu'il est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Les enfants levèrent les yeux, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix, puis se rappelèrent qu'ils mouraient de faim.

-Merci, Jarvis, ils avaient parfaitement besoin de le savoir, grogna l'homme, crispé.

-Jarvis ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu fabriquer une intelligence artificielle ? demanda un garçon brun.

Pour la énième fois, l'homme sembla sur le point de pleurer, puis les emmena fermement vers la salle à manger.

Logan était épuisé. Les gamins de quatre ans ne permettaient d'ordinaire du répit que lors de leur sieste, hors les Avengers et mutant refusaient pertinemment de faire la sieste. Sur la suggestion de Jarvis, il avait tout de même ordonné une heure par jour dans leur chambre, et silencieuse. Il avait placé frères et sœurs ensemble, puis Tony et Bruce, Steve et Natasha, et Erik et Clint. En quatre jours, entre les évènements normaux découlant de la présence de dix enfants dans un même endroit, il avait eu droit à une apparition de Hulk, car Tony avait fini par pousser Bruce à bout à l'aide de réplique salées, une invasion de serpents –c'était pour rire, avait plaidé Loki-, des hurlements parce qu'Erik ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le marteau de Thor et que Thor refusait que quiconque se serve de Mjölnir, des sermons sur des innocents car Raven avait pris leur apparence pour voler de la nourriture, et une centaine de regards inquisiteurs de la part de Charles Xavier. Et Logan restait persuadé que ces regards étaient pire que toute autre chose. Ils indiquaient que le professeur de quatre ans était toujours un puissant télépathe, mais qu'il ne se privait pas de lire dans l'esprit des gens, obligeant donc l'homme à mesurer chacun de ses souvenirs et chacune de ses pensées. Charles savait déjà qu'ils étaient auparavant des adultes, même s'il ne mesurait pas la portée de ce qui s'était passé. En ce cinquième et pénible jour, Logan surveillait distraitement les caméras de surveillance des chambres tandis qu'il attendait que Nick Fury daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Le directeur du SHIELD avait intérêt à mesurer ses paroles, parce que les mômes avaient eu raison de sa patience.

-Loki s'est-il réveillé ?

Après lui avoir fait un rapide résumé des derniers évènements, Logan ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocuteur lui hurle dessus.

-Loki pourrait très bien nous abuser ! Vous ignorez tout de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Il a sans doute encore sa mémoire et se délecte de vous voir tomber dans son piège. Au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, il frappera, et nous tuera tous !

-Croyez moi Fury, il ne se souvient de rien. Il agit comme n'importe quel dieu de quatre ans : insolemment, inconsciemment et inépuisable.

-Vous êtes si naïf Wolverine !

Logan serra les poings et retint à grand peine une réplique cinglante. Il avait côtoyé le jeune dieu quatre jours durant, et malgré les défauts cités, il peinait à réconcilier l'image du psychopathe qui avait dévasté New York avec le gamin enjoué, intelligent et somme toute attachant qui partageait la chambre de Thor.

-Même s'il jouait la comédie, comment voulez vous que je démasque l'un des plus grand manipulateur de l'univers ? Faites le vous-même !

-Vous avez refusé de nous le livrer, vous le gérez. Giflez-le. S'il joue la comédie, il ne le tolérera pas.

Logan manqua de s'étrangler.

-Et sinon ? J'aurais collé un pain à un môme pour rien ?

-C'est un risque à prendre.

Wolverine tremblait de rage. Certes, Loki avait ses défauts, mais il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance marrante, et assombrir l'insouciance qu'il semblait ressentir par une gifle injustifiée était hors de question, surtout sur un gamin aussi jeune. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais été tenté, quand Tony Sark lui répondait effrontément après avoir déchiré un livre de sciences et transformé son camarade en monstre vert, mais Loki n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter ce traitement, bon sang !

-Allez vous faire enculer, Fury.

Sur ce, il ferma la communication et décida que la prétendue sieste était terminée. Natasha et Steve commençaient à se disputer la place de meneur, et Erik venait de faire tomber le seul cadre décoratif de sa chambre.

Charles s'ennuyait passablement. Bruce et Tony étaient concentrés sur James Bond, Natasha apprenait le russe à Clint et Steve, et Thor et Loki racontaient une énième fois leur dernier festin sur Asgard à une Raven passionnée. Sa sœur avait dit que c'était plus intéressant que de l'entendre babiller sur la génétique. Quant à Logan, entre deux pensées assassines pour le directeur du SHIELD, il commençait à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour les distraire jusqu'à ce que Pepper Potts arrive. Leurs pensées à tous bourdonnaient à ses oreilles, et il soupira. Il lui était impossible de méditer sur ce qu'il avait perçu de Logan avant que leur protecteur ne décide de contrôler ses pensées. L'image involontaire qui lui traversait l'esprit chaque fois que son regard se posait sur eux l'inquiétait. Allait-il vraiment devenir invalide et chauve ? Loki serait-il vraiment fou ? Et Erik, si amer ? Le petit garçon restait toujours seul. Charles décida soudain d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après tout, ils s'étaient connus, ou se connaîtraient.

-Charles, le salua Erik.

Il serrait quelque chose dans sa main. Une pièce de monnaie qu'il avait ramassée après qu'elle soit tombée de la poche de Logan. Charles plongea un peu plus loin. Il y avait cet homme… De la boue, partout, sa mère, un souvenir flou, et une douleur cuisante à l'avant bras… Encore un peu plus loin. Une haine, profonde, viscérale. Un sous marin… Erik haleta, et Charles, un peu coupable, arrêta aussitôt de remuer les pensées de son camarade. Les deux derniers souvenirs, pourtant, n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant. Il avait touché une zone sensible et enfouie par quelque chose. Sa propre tête lui faisait mal, à présent.

-Tu étais dans ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Charles cligna des yeux, surpris. A l'évidence, l'autre enfant n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention aux autres, sinon il aurait vu Raven ou Hulk changer d'apparence, même si Bruce, par définition, n'était pas un mutant.

-Je suis comme toi, dit il gentiment. J'ai des pouvoirs, même si je suis terrien, pas Asgardien, comme Thor ou Loki. Raven aussi est comme nous, sauf qu'elle peut changer d'apparence.

-Je croyais que j'étais seul, murmura Erik, choqué.

Charles prit sa main en signe de soutient.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Erik. Tu n'es pas seul.

Et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à regarder les autres se disputer, rire, parler, alors qu'eux deux se comprenaient si bien d'un seul regard.

Jean flottait au dessus de l'eau, le Golden Gate Bridge dévasté tombant bruyamment dans l'eau. Logan savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

-Non, murmura-t-il, non !

Il se tortilla pour échapper à ce rêve, à se souvenir.

-Logan ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il chercha d'où venait la voix qu'il l'avait réveillé, et son regard tomba sur un dieu de quatre ans emmitouflé dans une couverture verte, qui braquait des yeux tout aussi verts sur lui.

-Loki ?

Pourquoi était-il là ? Son visage était défait, et il tremblait quelque peu.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua l'enfant.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Logan repoussa les draps collés à son torse nu, et s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Dans la nuit, la situation semblait différente, et Loki, touchant.

-Ca racontait quoi ?

Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblèrent. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il commençait à lui décrire une attaque, des géants des glaces, et Odin et Frigga en colère, puis disparus.

-Eh, ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il, en essuyant les larmes des joues du dieu.

Il le prit quelques instants contre lui pour le réconforter. Ce contact était aussi étrange que la situation –il consolait un psychopathe qui avait failli anéantir la terre bon sang-. Loki se calma rapidement, et entoura son cou humide de sueur avec ses petites mains froides.

-Allez, va dormir, grogna Logan.

Il le ramena dans sa chambre, le borda silencieusement en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Thor –il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que le dieu hurle et s'inquiète pour son cadet !- avant de regagner sa chambre. Bon sang, dans quelle situation désespérée s'était-il mis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne Année à tous !**

**Et désolée de ce si long délai ! Je tiens à remercier Rose-Eliade pour sa review, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Follow/Favori ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :D**

**Vocabulaire utile :**

**Nein : Non**

**Ich will nicht : Je ne veux pas**

**Bitte : S'il te plaît**

Depuis l'incident qui avait transformé des adultes plus ou moins responsables en gamins inconscients, Logan n'avait pas eu le temps de se plonger dans la lecture du journal ni le loisir de choisir le programme télévisé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas même pris l'air depuis une semaine. Ce fut finalement Jarvis qui alluma l'ordinateur et la page internet du New York Times. En voyant la une, il faillit s'étrangler.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Le professeur Charles Xavier décédé –un hommage lui sera rendu samedi prochain. _Quel était l'idiot qui avait écrit un article pareil, et surtout, comment pouvait-il supposer que Charles était mort ? Refusant d'affronter de nouveau Fury, Logan se décida à appeler Pepper en urgence avant que les gamins ne se réveillent. La jeune femme apparut à l'écran quelques secondes plus tard, l'air alarmée. Lorsqu'il lui eut fait part des évènements, elle avait retrouvé son calme et semblait plus estomaquée qu'en colère.

-J'ai cru que vous alliez m'annoncer que Tony avait fait exploser sa tour ou qu'un vilain tentait d'asservir la Terre alors que les Avengers sont dans l'incapacité de résoudre le problème.

-C'est ça, inquiétez vous pour les Avengers.

Logan fulminait. Aux yeux des humains, les supers-héros étaient des sauveurs et les mutants des erreurs à éliminer. Pepper le jaugea longuement.

-Logan, avez-vous prévenu les X-Men de ce qui était arrivé ?

-J'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Elle étouffa une exclamation, puis décida qu'elle devait se montrer plus explicite.

-Vous êtes partis au combat avec le professeur, et depuis ils sont sans nouvelle de vous ni de Charles. Ils ont tout simplement pensé que vous aviez péri en combattant Magneto.

L'idée de les avertir ne l'avait même pas effleuré –il était bien trop inquiet, puis occupé à gérer la petite bande. Il jura, remercia Pepper et ferma la conversation avec un regard à l'horloge. Il disposait de dix minutes pour rétablir la vérité sans inquiéter outre mesure ses collègues, prévoir une excuse à donner aux élèves de l'institut, et insister sur l'importance de garder les évènements secrets. Sans parler des justifications.

-Appel à l'institut Xavier en cours, monsieur.

-Merci Jarvis.

Si l'un de ses collègues était levé, il avait de la chance.

-Allo ? fit une voix féminine.

Il resta sans voix et fut tenté de raccrocher, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il avait pensé tomber sur Ororo, voire Malicia, ou Scott, mais pas sur Jean. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir de migraines ou de cauchemars sur les différentes époques arpentées cette dernière semaine.

-Allo ? répéta Jean.

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Les laisser croire à la mort du professeur, à nouveau, était injuste, et ravivait chez lui de douloureux souvenirs.

-C'est moi, Jean.

-Logan ? déglutit la jeune femme. Comment… Nous pensions…

-Je vais bien.

Il pouvait sentir les questions tourbillonner dans son esprit, et son regret de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses pensées par le biais du téléphone.

-J'ai vu l'article.

-Nous avons pensé…

-Il n'est pas mort, Jean.

Il pensa au petit garçon joyeux qui, depuis la veille, arrachait Erik à sa torpeur, qui se disputait avec Raven et qui discutait passionnément avec Bruce, et esquissa un sourire involontaire qu'elle ne pouvait heureusement pas voir.

-A vrai dire, il va très bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés ?

-Un problème avec Magneto et Loki. Nous sommes à la Tour Stark.

Il hésita. Entendre de nouveau sa voix le ramenait au passé, et la douleur dans son cœur et l'expression de Jean alors qu'il la tuait pour le bien des mutants défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait, et ne le ferait plus jamais. Il avait aimé d'autres femmes, mais elle était en vie et ravivait la flamme par son unique présence, alors qu'il la savait heureuse avec Scott.

-Quand rentrez-vous ?

Il du se résoudre à lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu es donc le seul babysitter de dix enfants ?

Elle souriait et réprimait probablement un éclat de rire. Il grogna.

-Je vais prévenir les autres. Tiens nous au courant, cette fois. Et, Logan… Fais quand même attention à toi.

-Il en faut plus pour m'achever, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, souriant et luttant contre la rage.

Tony avait envie de sortir de la Tour, ou au moins, d'explorer les autres étages. Logan les faisait naviguer entre leurs dortoirs, la pièce principale et la cuisine, et il s'ennuyait profondément. Son corps avait besoin d'action, et son esprit ingénieux d'énigmes et de complications. Logan ne savait rien faire d'autre que leur interdire certains films, gérer les conflits et leur hurler dessus.

-Soit patient avec lui, le réprimanda Charles. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

Bien sûr, le télépathe savait toujours tout mieux que les autres.

-Ca te dérangerait vraiment de nous laisser un peu d'intimité ?

Les joues du jeune mutant s'empourprèrent. Il marmonna une vague excuse, puis retourna à son livre. Sérieusement, qui lisait de la biologie pour le plaisir ? Tony avait essayé, pour comprendre pourquoi son camarade était aussi absorbé et fusillait du regard quiconque osait le déranger, mais il avait trouvé ça ennuyeux à mourir. Aussi ennuyeux que d'être coincé dans cette pièce sans savoir quoi faire. Il en venait à espérer qu'une dispute éclate, ou à être tenté d'embêter Bruce pour mettre un peu d'action. Bruce était toujours très calme, et il était amusant de tester ses limites. Un regard vers Logan l'en dissuada. Il paraissait maussade, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie d'être privé de dessert –puisque telles étaient les punitions ridicules qu'il leur imposait. Tony décida pourtant de lui demander l'autorisation d'élargir un peu leurs horizons. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de connaître le monde ! Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki, qui, assis par terre, faisait rouler une voiture rouge d'avant en arrière. Il changea d'avis et se dirigea vers lui. Le petit dieu lui accorda à peine un regard, se contentant de fixer le vide, hagard.

-Je m'ennuie, fit Tony. Tu n'as pas une idée pour nous distraire ?

Il s'attendait à ce que l'asgardien lève vers lui des yeux brillant de malice, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tony fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Loki était plus marrant. Il s'assit près de lui et lui subtilisa le jouet. Son camarade le fusilla du regard et, d'un battement de cil, transforma la voiture en une grenouille écarlate et gluante, qui glissa des mains du génie.

-Loupé. Les serpents, c'était mieux, commenta-t-il placidement.

Loki haussa de nouveau les épaules, et il commença à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A force de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il finit par s'agacer :

-Ou tu me réponds, ou tu arrêtes de te morfondre !

Le jeune dieu se mordit la lèvre, qui commençait à trembler malgré elle.

-Tu ne comprendras pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas ta soi-disant intelligence asgardienne ? Je suis un génie, je te rappelle.

Toujours sans le regarder, Loki consentit à s'expliquer doucement.

-J'ai une étrange impression, et de mauvais rêves me hantent. J'ai l'impression que mon Père me méprise, et j'ignore pourquoi.

Tony resta sans voix, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas, stupide mortel.

Il le regardait enfin, et ses yeux verts étaient remplis de haine, de rage autodestructrice et de folie. En fait, il n'avait plus d'un enfant que le physique. Tony ouvrit la bouche, la referma, interloqué. Loki passa une main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, et redevint normal. Le génie décida qu'il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et fit preuve de l'immense tact de ne pas relever. A la place, il se releva et tendit une main.

-Je veux sortir de cette tour. Tu es prêt à m'aider à monter une expédition ?

Le dieu de la malice lui adressa un vrai sourire, qui rempli le mortel de joie.

-Et comment ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer Midgard, et je ne vais certainement pas m'en priver !

Il serra sa main. Parfait. Avec Loki à ses côtés, il pourrait aisément convaincre les autres de les suivre, à commencer par Thor, qui suivrait son cadet pour le protéger.

Entre tout ce qui constituait désormais son quotidien, Erik haïssait le bain. Chaque jour, entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures, Logan les emmenait de force deux par deux jusqu'à la salle de bain, les aidait à se déshabiller, et les mettait dans la baignoire avant de les laver, tout gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de surveillance qui lui permettait d'espionner les autres enfants. Le jeune allemand détestait cela. Etre nu le dérangeait profondément et cette douche forcée lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne savait pas ce que Charles avait fait, mais depuis qu'il l'avait senti dans sa tête, il était chaque nuit réveillé par des cauchemars atroces et par les hurlements de sa mère qui l'appelait.

-Nein.

Logan haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionné. Il l'avait calmement emmené jusqu'à la salle d'eau en compagnie de Clint, et de toute évidence, il savait que le petit garçon ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

-Ich will nicht.

L'allemand lui venait plus naturellement que l'anglais. Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il venait, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il savait qu'il devait être d'origine germanique. Clint marmonna quelque chose en russe, et Erik le fusilla du regard. Son camarade de dortoir haussa les épaules. Logan commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, puis le plongea de force dans l'eau brûlante.

-Nein ! hurla Erik. Bitte !

Les douches constituaient une terrible épreuve. Certains murmuraient qu'on n'en revenait jamais.

-Eh, tu te calmes. Tout le monde y passe tous les jours, et même Tony Stark ne hurle pas autant.

Probablement parce que Tony n'était qu'un enfant gâté et capricieux, qui refusait d'obéir par principe. Erik s'assit et son regard glissa sur son avant bras gauche. Il n'avait rien dessus, et il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Les terribles images de son rêve lui revinrent. Logan suivit son regard, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne savait pas d'où il venait ? L'allemand commença à paniquer et à trembler.

-Tu pleures, dit Clint.

-Non.

Logan appliqua du shampoing dans leurs cheveux, les forçant à fermer les yeux. Il avait des manières beaucoup trop brutes, qui leur faisaient mal et leur arrachait toujours des gémissements. Erik serra le poing sur sa pièce d'un dollar. Il la gardait toujours avec lui, et leur geôlier avait renoncé à lui poser des questions, et n'avait même pas cherché à lui retirer. Il le souleva, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le rhabilla. Erik s'éclipsa aussitôt pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Il plaqua la pièce de cuivre sur son bras, ressentant une profonde détresse.

-Erik ?

Charles était à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus brillant de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. Il était beaucoup trop gentil, et les autres en profitaient toujours. Erik aurait voulu lui expliquer ce qui se passait, mais il ne parvenait par à trouver les mots. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Son ami avait les yeux fermés et plongeait dans son esprit.

-Erik, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du le faire.

Le manipulateur de métal fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens : Charles l'aidait, il n'était pas responsable de ses cauchemars.

-Si, c'est de ma faute. J'ai fouillé dans tes souvenirs inconscients alors que tu ne te rappelais rien d'autre que ton enfance. Je t'ai ramené aux temps de guerre et de crise que tu as affronté. Pardonne moi.

-Je ne comprends rien, dut-il admettre, brûlant à présent de rage.

-Viens.

Charles lui prit la main et l'entraîna près de la bibliothèque, où seul lui s'asseyait en général.

-Tu dois le garder pour toi. Les autres ne doivent jamais le savoir, surtout pas Loki.

Il avait l'air sérieux et terrifié. Pourtant, même si Loki était parfois malicieux et autoritaire, il restait un camarade de jeu plus amusant que Steve ou Natasha. La petite russe était trop autoritaire, trop soviétique, trop dangereuse, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air.

-Promets le moi, Erik.

L'allemand lui lança un regard perçant. Charles ne le connaissait pas encore si bien que ça.

-Très bien.

-Logan s'efforce de ne pas y penser quand je suis là, mais je le sais quand même. Nous ne sommes pas de vrais enfants. Nous étions des adultes, mais Loki nous a ramenés dans notre passé. Nous étions tous très différents, et pas forcément dans le même camp, ni du même monde.

Il se lança dans de grandes explications, et Erik, bien que fasciné, eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il devait y avoir un moyen plus court de lui résumer la situation –surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas le tiers des termes employés.

-Je vais aller voir Loki.

-Non ! s'exclama Charles en lui tirant le poignet pour le rasseoir. Il ne s'en souvient pas, et il ne doit pas s'en souvenir, et nous non plus, on ne s'en souvient pas. Il vaut mieux laissez les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Pourquoi ?

Si on lui avait volé son passé, il voulait le récupérer. Il voulait comprendre d'où lui venaient ces cauchemars, et cette haine qu'il ressentait, et pourquoi son bras lui paraissait si vide.

-Nous sommes heureux ainsi, insista le télépathe.

-Pas moi.

Il eut soudain l'air si triste qu'Erik eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Je vais t'aider, Erik. Je vais t'aider à comprendre, et à maîtriser ton pouvoir, et ensuite, nous aurons le droit de vivre heureux.

Le jeune allemand s'aperçut que sa fureur avait tordu les barres d'aciers de la bibliothèque et déformé les piles de l'ancienne télécommande, alors que lorsqu'il voulait le faire consciemment, il n'y parvenait que s'il se mettait en colère.

-D'accord. Et Raven ?

-Elle sait déjà se contrôler, répondit Charles, un peu perdu.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

-Non… Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas certaines choses, et la protéger.

Erik eut une moue dubitative, mais ne commenta pas. Il se colla à son ami, et l'écouta lui changer les idées en lisant un livre. Tant que Charles était à ses côtés, il pouvait tout supporter. Ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles.

-Vous êtes stupides ! C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Steve.

Tony venait de leur faire part de ses machinations pour sortir de l'endroit où ils résidaient. Or, Logan le leur avait implicitement défendu, et ils n'allaient pas désobéir. Les règles étaient faites pour être suivies, sauf pour Tony Stark, apparemment, qui savait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde.

-Allez, ça va être marrant. Détends-toi un peu, Steve !

Il le fusilla du regard. Certes, ils s'ennuyaient parfois et ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leurs journées, mais de là à sortir, seuls, dans New York alors que le plus âgé d'entre eux avait à peine six ans relevait de l'inconscience. Pensait-il vraiment que personne ne les remarquerait ?

-Et je suppose que tu as un plan parfait, Tony ?

Le génie lui adressa un sourire malicieux, puis se tourna vers Loki, qui redressa un peu les épaules.

-Nous avons estimé nos forces, faiblesses, et calculé les probabilités, trouvé une carte, et tout organisé. Le plan est sans danger –et je pourrais toujours nous dissimuler aux yeux des mortels.

Il paraissait parfaitement calme et sûr de lui, et Steve était tenté de le croire tant son discours le rendait charismatique. Son goût pour l'autorité –sans doute acquis dans son autre vie- repris vite le dessus.

-Nous n'avons aucun but, objecta-t-il. Autant demander à Logan d'organiser une sortie sécurisée et autorisée.

-Nous allons simplement visiter les rues et parcs, répondit Tony. L'interdit est toujours plus marrant.

-Je ne viens pas. Débrouillez vous sans moi.

Les deux autres enfants haussèrent les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

-Moi je viens, commenta Bruce.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait gardé son flegme habituel, mais il s'était redressé et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Steve poussa un soupir désespéré, et se tourna vers Clint avec espoir, mais celui-ci écoutait les deux énergumènes avec intérêt, et ne boitait plus assez pour le dissuader de sortir.

-Je viens aussi, dit Natasha avec une pointe d'accent. Si Logan refuse qu'on sorte pour une raison quelconque, je veux le découvrir.

-Il refuse qu'on sorte parce qu'on est des enfants ! s'exclama le jeune Rogers, mais personne ne répondit.

-Erik ? fit Tony.

Celui-ci se tourna naturellement vers Charles, qui le regarda hésitant.

-Oh, allez Charles, lève le nez de tes bouquins et arrête de te poser des questions existentielles, lança narquoisement sa sœur.

Le télépathe acquiesça, et Steve comprit qu'il se retrouvait seul. Thor agissait sans se poser de questions, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il suivrait son frère. Il songea à rapporter la conversation à Logan, mais savait que les autres ne lui adresseraient plus la parole s'il agissait de la sorte, d'autant plus que Charles s'interposerait. Vaincu, il accepta de se joindre aux autres.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, on règle les derniers détails. Je vais demander à Logan d'utiliser un ordinateur juste avant ce qu'il appelle « son heure de tranquillité », et je piraterai le système. Nous nous mettrons tous au lit, et à 15h03, les caméras seront figées. Il aura donc l'impression que nous dormons tous, et nous pourrons nous éclipser. Avec un peu de chance, on sera de retour avant seize heures.

-Et Jarvis ? demanda Clint.

-Je peux le neutraliser, répondit Loki, ou Tony le piratera.

-Si je puis me permettre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, messieurs. Je puis aisément me taire l'espace d'une heure.

-Parfait, répéta Tony.

Et Steve renversa la tête contre le mur, sachant parfaitement que l'épopée tournerait à la catastrophe et qu'ils auraient droit à un savon à leur retour.

_Erik Lensherr._

_Est devenu Magneto vers 1963, probablement peu après la crise de Cuba. A le pouvoir de contrôler le métal. Juif allemand, a été enfermé dans les camps de concentration. _

_Suite au sortilège de Loki : renfermé, boudeur, déteste se laver, semble en proie aux crises de stress. Se rappelle sans doute de quelques choses qu'il a vécu, et contrairement aux autres, après ses six ans, âge auquel il a été ramené. N'a plus de tatouage sur le bras, mais le cherche. Ne se sépare jamais d'une pièce en cuivre, qu'il n'avait pas avant. _

_S'entend avec : Charles. Clint._

_Ne s'entend pas avec : Natasha. Steve. Tony. _

_Mutation : incontrôlée. _

_Avancement : Un changement s'est produit durant le cinquième jour, au niveau de sa mémoire sans doute._

Logan relut ses notes sur Erik, s'efforçant de trouver une explication logique à sa terreur des douches. Suivant les conseils de Pepper, il avait rédigé une fiche par enfants, qu'il modifiait tous les jours, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du dieu psychopathe, et quel était son but. Le désespoir commençait à le gagner. Loki était parfois renfermé, parfois un enfant aussi innocent que possible, et à bien y réfléchir, Erik aussi était innocent et sans fond malveillant. Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à s'occuper de dix mômes aux pouvoirs surnaturels et, qu'à bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré que Loki le ramène lui aussi à ses jeunes années et choisisse quelqu'un de plus apte à veiller sur eux. Il ne savait pas quoi leur faire faire de leurs journées, et ils commençaient à s'ennuyer –la télévision et les livres perdant peu à peu leur attraction. Il se refusait à déranger de nouveau Pepper –elle devait dormir de toute façon, mais il ignorait qui d'autres pouvait le conseiller. Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone.

-Logan ? fit une voix incrédule qu'il identifia comme celle de Malicia.

-Ouais. Jean est là ?

-Non… Scott, oui, par contre.

-Pas sûr qu'il soit très qualifié pour ce que j'ai à demander.

-Ca nécessite forcément une femme ? demanda la jeune mutante avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Quelqu'un qui avait un instinct maternel, en tout cas. Wolverine ignorait ce que les adultes leur avaient raconté, et il préférait éviter de faire une gaffe. Avant qu'il puisse trouver une réponse appropriée, Scott était déjà en ligne.

-Des soucis ? dit il d'une voix insupportablement narquoise.

Si jamais il osait faire le moindre reproche ou commentaire sur la situation, Logan ferait en sorte que le SHIELD le rapatrie de force à la Tour pour l'assister. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour élever des enfants.

-Te presse pas surtout, je n'ai aucun cours à donner aujourd'hui, râla son interlocuteur.

-Parfait, comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider à trouver des occupations pour dix enfants en bas âge.

Il entendit un léger ricanement.

-Tu es professeur non ? Donne leur des cours, sur n'importe quel sujet, ça devrait les occuper durant la matinée.

Logan avait de sérieux doutes quand à la pertinence de cette suggestion, mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Avec un peu de chance, il apprendrait l'humilité à Tony en même temps.

-Comment est le professeur ? demanda soudain Scott.

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de sa voix, laissant place à une curiosité et à de l'inquiétude. L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Il marche. Il est heureux, et ne se pose aucune question sur son pouvoir. Il sait lire, est d'ordinaire calme mais peut se montrer surexcité. Il se dispute avec Raven et passe son temps avec Erik.

Un silence lui répondit, et Logan se rendit compte qu'il parlait d'eux comme des enfants attachants, pas comme des ennemis de longue date. Scott devait même ignorer qui était Raven.

-Très bien, dit enfin son collègue.

-Très bien, répondit Wolverine. Dis… Bonjour à Jean… Et à Ororo.

-… Logan ? Essaie d'acheter un jeu d'échec, pour le professeur et Magneto.

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, il raccrocha, laissant le babysitter forcé atterré par sa découverte. Il s'était attaché à ces enfants, comme s'ils étaient de jeunes élèves de l'institut. Il ne les voyait plus comme les adultes qu'ils deviendraient, ou étaient devenus, mais comme ceux qu'il étaient à présent. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, désirait les protéger. Et tout cela en à peine une semaine. Magnifique. Alors, le possible but recherché par Loki commença à se dessiner dans son esprit. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé ce sort, pour leur donner une seconde chance. Peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser grandir en sécurité, heureux, et devenir des adultes équilibrés au lieu de pantins du SHIELD ou de psychopathes traumatisés par l'humanité ou la cruauté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul au milieu d'eux, Logan commença à envisager une nouvelle organisation et à cesser d'attendre une solution quelconque. Il devait vivre au jour le jour, en donnant à ces gamins le bonheur que chaque enfant méritait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, ça m'encourage et me fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en Follow/Favori !**

Tony menait fièrement ses compagnons d'aventure à travers la ville. Loki était décidément très doué en magie : pas un seul passant ne se retournait sur eux. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela quelque peu vexant. D'ordinaire, lorsque son père daignait s'occuper de lui, il lui semblait que les gens ne cessaient de l'apostropher… Mais était-ce réellement à son père qu'ils s'intéressaient ?

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Steve, nerveux.

Il était toujours aussi rabat-joie, mais au moins il les suivait sans discuter.

-On profite de notre nouvelle liberté, rétorqua Loki.

Il dévorait des yeux les bâtiments, s'arrêtant sans cesse sur les affichages lumineux et les boutiques inédites à ses yeux. Tony rit, et le dieu de la malice le fusilla du regard.

-Je me demande pourquoi Logan refuse que nous sortions, commenta Thor, les sourcils froncés.

Erik et Charles échangèrent un regard mais le télépathe demeura silencieux. A priori, ils devraient se contenter de leurs propres suppositions.

-Est-ce que vous avez un plan de retour au moins ? demanda Steve.

Tony roula des yeux et s'abstint de répliquer vertement.

-Sérieusement, je suis un génie ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Le blondinet grommela, et son camarade jugea utile d'arracher les Asgardiens à la contemplation des écrans géants.

-Hey, vous avez déjà vu la Statue de la Liberté ?

-Tout le monde l'a vue, rétorqua Natasha.

-Pourquoi ont-ils figé la liberté ? demanda Thor, perplexe.

Loki soupira, et se tourna vers le génie, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Trop loin, répondit-il à regret.

-Vraiment ? fit malicieusement le jeune dieu. Dommage… J'étais si intrigué !

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il attrapait la main de Tony, puis de son frère. Peu à peu, les autres les imitèrent.

-Je ne donne pas la main à Natasha ! objecta Clint.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à rester là, se moqua le génie.

A contrecoeur, les deux derniers enfants obtempérèrent, et Loki les téléporta. Jamais Tony n'avait connu une telle sensation, et elle était loin d'être agréable. Il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un étau, puis broyé, puis lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau la terre ferme, il avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation et son environnement tournait.

-Je vais vomir, gémit Raven.

Le jeune Stark s'aperçut alors que les passants les regardaient, intrigués, et s'écartaient violemment d'eux sitôt qu'ils apercevaient leur amie à la peau bleue. L'illusion de Loki ne marchait plus ! Inquiet, il se tourna vers son ami, mais celui-ci était pâle et tremblant, comme si ce tour l'avait vidé de ses forces.

-Raven, hésita Charles, peut-être que tu devrais modifier ton apparence ?

L'enfant releva les yeux, et une expression blessée apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua la réaction des touristes. Sans effort, la mutante devint une petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés, aux yeux bleus et au visage poupin. Son frère lui adressa un sourire contrit.

-Tu étais mieux avant, commenta Erik.

Le télépathe se tourna violemment vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

-Oh oh… marmonna Tony en voyant un policier s'approcher d'eux, l'air contrarié. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de Loki, mais il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur la Statue qui se dressait devant eux.

-Que faites vous là ? Où sont vos parents ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le dieu brun, revenu à lui, le prit de vitesse et inventa un mensonge quelconque impliquant un moniteur parti faire du shopping et un passant pris au hasard comme autre moniteur. Tony s'apprêta à avancer à ses côtés et faire valoir son nom de famille, mais Charles attrapa son poignet pour ne plus le lâcher. Il voulut se débattre furieusement.

_-Laisse Loki faire de son mieux, et je ferais le reste ! Surtout, tais toi, tu ne nous attireras que des ennuis !_

La voix du jeune mutant résonna dans sa tête, et Tony voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais Bruce semblait prêt à intervenir à son tour pour l'empêcher de ruiner leurs stratégies.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais jusqu'à ce soir ! déclara-t-il, boudeur.

Des sourires moqueurs naquirent sur toutes les lèvres, et il se détourna, furieux. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient pas retourner à la Tour.

-C'est réglé ! lança soudain Loki.

Son visage se crispa soudain, tandis qu'il les dissimulait de nouveau aux yeux des mortels. Ils traînèrent au pied de la Statue de la Liberté pendant un long moment, puis se rapprochèrent pour l'explorer le plus près possible. Personne ne pouvait les voir, donc le leur interdire.

-Eh, il y a une trappe ! s'exclama soudain Clint.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour constater les dires du petit garçon. La curiosité se mit soudain à dévorer le génie, qui se demanda comment l'ouvrir. Bruce, en toute logique, se contenta d'actionner la poignée, et ils découvrirent une cavité. Des sons provenaient de la droite.

-Je vais aller voir, déclara Natasha.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec des yeux ronds.

Logan jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et constata que les enfants s'étaient endormis. Le bordel qu'ils avaient causé le matin avec leur bataille de nourriture –mutants et dieux contre simples mortels- avaient du les épuiser. Il revint à son interlocuteur.

-Faites-le, bon sang, je ne peux pas m'en charger.

-Le directeur Fury a spécifié que vous souhaitiez vous débrouiller seul, répondit l'homme en levant un sourcil.

Logan serra les poings et regretta qu'ils ne soient pas face à face. Etre obligé de demander un agent du SHIELD de faire des courses se révélait assez humiliant en soi sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter.

-Coulson, je vous signale qu'il s'agit de la santé de vos chers Avengers. S'ils sortent, la vérité éclatera au grand jour, et je doute que vous soyez ravis que le monde sache que Loki vous a échappé et a réussi à mettre votre précieuse équipe protectrice hors d'état de protéger la Terre.

-Scannez moi cette liste.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'écran, Wolverine lui envoya ce dont il avait besoin. L'agent la consulta longuement.

-Un jeu d'échec ? Pour des enfants de quatre ans ?

Logan s'apprêta à répondre, mais il revint sur l'écran de surveillance et s'aperçut que l'heure n'avait pas changé depuis quelques minutes.

-Espèce de…

Seul Tony pouvait avoir réussi un coup pareil. Coulson l'interpella, l'air inquiet.

-Déposez ça ce soir, répondit-il avant de rabattre l'écran du portable et de chercher une horloge.

Il était quinze heures trente six. Logan revit les sourires de connivence et l'agitation des dix mômes ces derniers jours et jura entre ses dents contre la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve.

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

Il crut discerner de la culpabilité dans la voix de l'IA. Magnifique. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il jugea inutile d'aller vérifier les chambres et contacta aussitôt Pepper.

Natasha se défit de son manteau et de ses chaussures puis se glissa à l'intérieur de l'ouverture.

-Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir aussi loin, lui annonça anxieusement Loki.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se débrouillerait parfaitement toute seule. Charles, près d'elle, se concentrait, les deux doigts posés sur sa tempe et les yeux fermés.

-Je ne capte rien, déclara-t-il, troublé. Il n'y a pas de télépathe pourtant.

La jeune russe n'y prêta pas attention, et commença à explorer la cavité dans l'espoir de trouver une porte secrète. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des plans, qu'elle identifia comme ceux d'un métro, ou d'un sous-marin, et des fiches, en plus d'un canapé et d'une cuisinière. Elle colla son oreille contre la paroi de bronze la plus à droite.

-…Fatalis, disait une voix féminine. Il est dommage que nous ne parvenions pas à joindre Magneto.

-Dommage, ou bénéfique ? marmotta un homme. Il peut se montrer incroyablement…

Natasha s'éloigna, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Même si Tony ne cessait de clamer qu'il était un génie, elle possédait la capacité de déduire des choses suite aux informations nouvelles, et ce, rapidement. Et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentait que Magneto et Fatalis n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes, et que New York, si ce n'est la Terre, était en danger. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de voir le visage de ces comploteurs. Charles pouvait-il l'entendre ? Au moins, si elle mourait, il aurait les informations.

_-Ne sois pas stupide, nul ne mourra. Je ne le permettrai pas._

_-Cesse de penser que tu es plus puissant que nous, Charles. Tony le fait déjà très bien. _

_-Il doit y avoir un bouton pour actionner une porte secrète,_ répondit le mutant sans relever les reproches.

_-Merci, je ne pouvais pas le deviner toute seule, _maugréa-t-elle en russe.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Non, rien._

Elle fouilla précautionneusement la cachette en prenant garde à ne rien déplacer, puis appuya finalement sur la cafetière. Le frigo s'ouvrit, et elle eut le réflexe de se plaquer contre le mur. Des jurons étouffés et des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Sans savoir réellement par quel miracle, elle se retrouva perchée sur le haut du frigo tandis qu'un homme portant une technologie qui aurait fasciné Tony Stark à sa ceinture et une femme inconnue sortirent de la pièce.

-_C'est étrange, je capte leurs pensées à présent,_ commenta Charles. _Quelque chose dans cette pièce a du m'en empêcher… Oh !_

Natasha eut soudain l'impression que la communication venait d'être coupée, et elle somma à son camarade de lui répondre. Il devait entendre ses pensées, il le faisait toujours, même quand elles étaient ostensiblement privées. La femme referma la trappe à clef, et elle jura silencieusement dans sa langue natale. A ce moment là, elle comprit que Charles ne pouvait plus l'entendre ni la contacter. Alors que les deux adultes retournaient dans le frigo, elle redescendit silencieusement de sa cachette et se glissa jusqu'à la trappe.

-Natasha ! Nat, tu m'entends ?

La voix de Clint, étouffée par les épaisses parois, trahissait son angoisse. Il hurlait et allait finir par attirer l'attention des adultes. Natasha se désintéressa de ses camarades extérieurs et regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver un objet susceptible de l'aider à crocheter la serrure.

-Recule, damoiselle.

Thor. La jeune russe devina que lorsqu'il aurait utilisé Mjölnir, elle ne disposerait que de quelques secondes pour rejoindre le cercle d'illusion créé par Loki –si elle devinait où ses camarades d'infortune se trouvaient. Elle se plaqua contre la paroi et ferma les yeux tandis qu'une détonation retentissait, ainsi que le bruit de métal qui se tord. Elle jaillit hors de la Statue, et Clint attrapa son bras pour la ramener en sûreté.

-Nous devons rentrer, à présent, déclara fermement Steve.

Il prit la tête du groupe, et Tony ne protesta pas, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Loki dont le teint était plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Transporte nous à la Tour, s'il te plaît, insista le jeune Rogers.

Le génie et le dieu du Tonnerre lui lancèrent un regard mauvais.

-Je crains de ne pas en être capable. J'arrive à peine à maintenir nos boucliers d'invisibilité, avoua le jeune Asgardien.

-Logan doit être furieux, murmura Raven.

Natasha s'assit sur le sol, suivie de ses amis mortels. Erik avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Charles, dont les traits crispés trahissaient une intense concentration.

-Tu peux y arriver, souffla l'allemand.

Le télépathe répondit à voix si basse que la jeune russe ne saisit pas le contenu, et elle jugea qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à espionner leur conversation. Si les mutants trouvaient une solution, tant mieux. Sinon, ils rentreraient à pied, coûte que coûte, et assumeraient leurs fautes.

Logan avait envie d'écharper les dix enfants un par un, et de les laisser se débrouiller seuls, tout autant qu'il s'en voulait et résistait à l'envie de marteler les murs de ses poings. Pepper lui avait demandé de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se refusait à alerter Fury pour le moment. Le directeur du SHIELD était capable de décider de les traiter comme s'ils étaient des adultes, ce qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui monsieur ?

Cette fois, il discerna nettement la culpabilité dans la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

-Tu sais où ils sont allés n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Il n'avait même plus envie de hurler ou de s'énerver, toute énergie ayant quitté son corps.

-Tony a emmené les autres dans les rues de New York afin de s'amuser et de visiter « le monde extérieur », monsieur.

Logan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'accablant mentalement de reproches. Il savait que les enfants s'ennuyaient, mais ignorait comment les aider, et à force de leur donner des explications précaires sur les raisons de leur présence ici, ou leur interdiction de sortir, ils agissaient comme des enfants doués de capacités surnaturelles : en faisant des bêtises à la mesure de leurs pouvoirs. Sa volonté soudainement revenue, il se saisit de son blouson de cuir et emprunta l'ascenseur le plus proche avant de courir dans la rue. Il les retrouverait, à n'importe quel prix.

-Tony !

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis ? Et qu'est ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit du génie pour définir la destination ? Logan courait, jurant entre ses dents, indifférent aux regards des passants. Il devait les retrouver avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose, ou avant que leur identité ne soit dévoilée. Si les vilains apprenaient que les Avengers et le professeur X étaient dans l'incapacité de défendre la Terre, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

-Loki !

Ces deux là, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, étaient souvent fourrés ensembles, et devaient être les principaux meneurs. Il déboula dans Central Park, les poumons en feu.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur ? demanda une vieille dame.

-Mes mômes, grogna-t-il.

-Comment se sont-ils perdus ?

-A quoi ressemblent-ils ? intervint un jeune couple.

Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de donner plus d'explications, et le temps tournait, le risque d'une catastrophe grandissant au fil des secondes.

-A dix mômes seuls paumés dans New York.

Devant leurs regards interloqués, il fit marche arrière pour fouiller l'endroit, mais ne vit nulle trace des enfants.

_-Logan ?_

Il s'arrêta net et chercha aux alentours.

-_Logan ? Tu m'entends ?_

En entendant la voix fluette du jeune Charles Xavier résonner dans son esprit, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Charles ! Où êtes vous ?

Le jeune télépathe pouvait-il l'entendre s'il parlait à voix haute ? Maîtrisait-il aussi bien son don que le professeur X qu'il connaissait ?

_-..gan ! Statue de la Liberté ! Nous allons bien…perdus…incapable de nous téléporter… Désolé !_

Sans plus se poser de question il se rua vers la première station de métro, et rejoignit l'île, avant de s'immobiliser, hors d'haleine, et de sentir de nouveau le désespoir le gagner. Ils n'étaient pas là. Soudain, leur image clignota, puis il vit le télépathe et sa sœur se ruer vers lui.

-Logan !

Ils s'accrochèrent à ses jambes, le serrant à lui faire mal. Steve, Bruce et Erik s'approchèrent à leur tour, l'air coupable.

-Désolé, Logan, marmonna le jeune Captain.

Les cinq autres demeuraient en arrière. Logan jeta un regard inquiet à Bruce, qui serrait les dents, le corps tendu, puis s'agenouilla vers Raven, qui tremblait.

-Attendez moi là, je vais voir les autres. On va rentrer. Bruce, calme toi, tout va bien.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin, puis fit signe à Natasha et Clint d'approcher. Le petit garçon tenait la main de son amie comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Lâche moi, je vais très bien ! lança la jeune russe, contrariée.

-Allez rejoindre les autres, on discutera à la maison.

-Logan, gémit Tony, Loki ne se sent pas bien.

Le dieu était pâle, et son frère et le génie le soutenaient pour éviter qu'il tombe. Il tremblait tout autant que lorsqu'il les avait tous ramenés à leur enfance.

-'Fallait y réfléchir avant de faire des conneries, le tança Logan.

Son inquiétude dissipée, sa fureur reprenait le dessus. Tony posa sur lui des yeux effrontés, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur son ami. Wolverine soupira, et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas leur hurler dessus tout de suite. Il écarta doucement les deux enfants valides, et prit Loki dans ses bras comme un tout-petit.

-Venez, on va prendre le métro.

Steve glissa sa main dans la sienne, et les autres échangèrent des regards où se mêlaient la crainte, le soulagement, la honte et l'excitation. Les regards des passants glissaient sur eux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent la moindre attention, et ils eurent au moins la décence de se comporter convenablement jusqu'à leur retour à la Tour Stark. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la pièce commune, il les fit asseoir par terre et coucha Loki sur le canapé.

-Vous restez là jusqu'à ce que je revienne, il faut que j'avertisse quelqu'un que je vous aie retrouvé. Vous avez intérêt à rester calme. Steve, tu les surveilles. Jarvis, je compte sur toi.

Pepper répondit immédiatement, l'anxiété tordant ses traits. Logan lui narra les évènements, absent. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, vraiment.

-Ca va, dit il.

Il se rendait juste compte de combien il était attaché à eux, combien il avait cru mourir de peur lorsqu'il les avait perdu. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait que le soupçonner. Mais il était atterré par l'affection qu'eux lui portaient, par cette force qui les avait fait se ruer vers lui comme des enfants vers leurs parents, par cette autorité qu'ils lui reconnaissaient.

-Les enfants orphelins s'attachent à ceux de leur entourage qui leur portent de l'affection comme à une famille, car ils n'ont rien d'autre.

Il maudit l'instinct féminin et grogna une réponse évasive. La jeune femme lui lança un regard évocateur, bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

-A quelle fréquence réclament-ils leurs parents ?

Logan haussa les épaules mais il cherchait déjà dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait trait aux origines des Avengers, mutants et vilains, et se rendit compte que seuls Thor, Tony et Loki en parlaient, mais sans jamais les réclamer, or, à priori, des petits de quatre ans ne supportaient pas une telle séparation.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, ces enfants te considèrent comme ce qu'il y a le plus proche d'un parent.

Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde étonnée, comme si elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer depuis qu'elle lui en avait refilé la protection. Magnifique. Il la salua froidement, puis retourna dans la pièce commune en s'efforçant de se calmer.

-Nous sommes désolés, geignit Raven sitôt qu'il entra.

Leur désarroi le désarçonna et toute sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt, et avec, ses craintes de ne pas s'en sortir. Près de la Statue de la Liberté, il avait naturellement trouvé les mots et les gestes, et puisqu'à priori, il ne pouvait plus regarder en face la seule femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, autant construire sa vie –même provisoire- près d'eux. Au moins, il n'avait plus le temps de subir des migraines et de s'interroger sur ses vrais souvenirs et ceux modifiés.

Logan n'avait pas hurlé. Il ne s'était pas énervé, ne les avait pas punis. Il était juste revenu dans la pièce, avait essuyé les larmes de Raven du bout des doigts, et s'était assis sur le sol. Il avait dit qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, mais qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait édicter des règles claires, pour qu'ils ne lui fassent plus jamais une telle peur. Et tous les dix étaient restés silencieux tandis qu'il promettait de les emmener un peu plus souvent dehors, de leur trouver des activités pour qu'ils s'ennuient moins, et de répondre à leurs questions s'ils en avaient. Tout ce qu'il demandait en échange, c'était un peu d'obéissance et d'être prévenu si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. Charles s'était senti bizarre, et avait effleuré l'esprit de Logan, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'une légère culpabilité et une volonté farouche. Il avait reculé rapidement, parce qu'après tout, le reste ne le regardait pas.

-Echec au roi, indiqua Erik.

Charles fronça les sourcils et résista à l'envie de lire les pensées de son ami afin de connaître sa stratégie. Il n'était pas concentré et le manipulateur de métal était en train de lui prendre toutes ses pièces. Il avança son dernier fou, puis retourna à ses pensées. Un homme avait ramené l'échiquier deux jours auparavant, et il devait avouer que c'était un jeu en marbre magnifique, avec de grandes pièces sculptées et peintes. Logan s'était contenté de grogner à l'adresse de l'agent, Coulson, qui avait également amené de nouveaux jouets, films, accessoires et vêtements.

-Echec au roi, répéta Erik.

Charles s'empara triomphalement de sa tour avant de s'apercevoir que son ami venait d'accomplir un sacrifice de destruction.

-Bon sang, Erik !

L'allemand lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et déclara « Echec et Maths ». Charles s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. La partie avait duré à peine trente minutes, mais il se sentait déjà apaisé. Jouer aux échecs avec Erik était simple, et tellement familier ! A tel point que le télépathe soupçonnait qu'ils avaient déjà joué ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient adultes, et pas encore ennemis. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son histoire et rechignait à poser des questions à Logan, car même s'il répondrait, ou que les souvenirs afflueraient dans son esprit, ce ne serait pas juste, et pas pour le mieux. Aussi gardait-il ses doutes pour lui-même, sans même un mot à Erik, qui était moins prompt à laisser les choses se dérouler que lui.

-Vous venez jouer à cache-cache ? demanda Tony, surgi de nulle part.

Erik haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas « un jeu trop gamin et indigne de mon intérêt », par hasard ?

Pas le moins du monde embarrassé, le génie haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai dit ça que pour embêter Steve ! Alors ?

Les deux mutants consentirent à se joindre aux autres.

-Natasha et Clint ne jouent pas, ils pensent que Logan doit être informé de ce qui s'est passé à la Statue.

-Ils ont raison, remarqua Charles. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on en parle tous ensemble, au repas par exemple.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le jeune Stark avec un sourire victorieux. Je vais aller les informer !

-Il est infatigable, soupira le télépathe.

Erik lui prit la main et la serra, comme s'il avait deviné que son ami avait l'esprit occupé par des problèmes plus graves que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Et Charles pressa ses doigts en retour, tout en pensant que l'aventure à la Statue, même si elle n'augurait rien de bon, les avaient rapprochés, et qu'ils se vouaient à présent une inexplicable confiance les uns aux autres, en dépit des quelques tensions normales qui demeuraient.


End file.
